Invasion of the Pre-teens
by JoinTheDarkSide
Summary: It was a relaxing afternoon at Mount Justice when a strange sound caught The Team's attention.


**Hey guys, I'm overseas right now, so I don't have access to internet, however, I will still do my best to reply to any messages I get, so for now, enjoy. I admit that this is not my best work, but I wrote it for fun so, yeah. Ignore my total disregard of their cannon ages.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon Young Justice nor any of the characters neither do I own Batman and any of it's related characters.**

* * *

><p>The Team had just finished a particularly trying training session together and were now hanging around the main living area of the cave. They were lazing about on the couches with the television on not paying any particular attention to what was on. Robin and Wally were joking around, M'gann and Conner were in their own world together, Kaldur was going over battle plans and Artemis was going over her equipment.<p>

Conner was the first to notice it thanks to his super-hearing. It was what drew him out of his conversation with M'gann.

"Conner? What's wrong?" M'gann asked softly.

"Do you hear that?" He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The rest of the Team settled down trying to hear what Conner had been hearing, but after a minute or two the rest of them shook their heads. Conner grumbled to himself about weird wind patterns or creaky pipes before forcing his concentration back to his girlfriend. He pushed the strange noise out of his mind, although if he had thought about it, the noises would have made a familiar tune.

When he did manage to wrench his thoughts away, he found that M'gann had gotten up and was headed towards the kitchen. It wasn't long till she came back, her eyes wide and perhaps her skin was paler than it was before. Conner vaulted over the couch asking her what was wrong.

"Well, Conner, I'm sure it's nothing, but just a moment a go, I heard some weird noises coming out of the vent, and I remembered you asking just now and, well..." She trailed off her brow scrunched up.

The Team exchanged glances before either shifting into battle stances or taking out weapons. Then, as if from far away, a noise could be heard distorted from the metal casing of the vent.

"Do do do dooo doo do do do dooo do nyanya nyaw~"

It sounded strange and echoed, bouncing around the cave like the sound of a despairing apparition; strangely enough it seemed as though the apparition was a fan of the Mission Impossible franchise. It was then that the Zeta beam lit up announcing the arrival of a very harried looking Batgirl.

"Robin! Thank God you're here." She said holding a struggling baby in her arms. "I found him on my doorstep right before I was about to go on patrol and he was crying and the rest of the kids are missing!" She exclaimed in one breath.

A very quite 'uh-oh' could be heard coming from the vents, while two other voices kept humming.

"Oh no, no no no no no," Robin moaned staring at the ceiling, "this cannot be happening to me. Please say this isn't happening."

"Um, Robin, what's going on?" Wally asked an eyebrow raised.

Overhead, they could hear banging as whoever it was in the vents tried to move backwards. The humming had stopped soon after they heard the 'uh-oh'.

Robin sighed, his hands going to his utility belt and taking what looked like a well-chewed block out of one of his pockets. He handed it over to Batgirl.

"Give that to him. He's teething at the moment and he should calm down with it in his mouth."

She grabbed it from him gratefully before shoving it in the baby's mouth. The kid soon calmed down and was happily chewing away at the block. Robin marched over to one of the grates leading to the vents, took a deep breath and bellowed from his lungs.

"JAASSOON!"

All sounds and movements from the vents stilled.

"Oh don't even try to pretend you're not up there, I can hear every move you make. You should really work on that by the way. Now get down from there!" Robin said irritation evident in this voice.

They could hear a huff coming from above and then a voice drawled from within.

"Fine, but you gotta catch them." The voice said petulantly before the grating fell down onto the floor, but not before Robin stiffly moved out of the way of course.

Then, from somewhere in the darkness, a young girl around the age of six dressed all in black was dangled out from the vent before the arms holding her up released her. The Team lurched forward, but Robin was already there catching her. He gave her a brief hug, which prompted a giggle out of her, but then gently placed her off to the side where she obediently stayed.

The arms reached out again, this time holding a softly giggling boy of four wearing a red t-shirt and black pants. The hands released him and he fell screaming and laughing all the way. He landed in Robin's arms still chuckling to himself. At this, Robin's stiff posture relaxed a little and he gave the boy a hard peck on the cheek causing the boy to squeal.

After that, the Team held their breaths. They were waiting to see who the mastermind behind this invasion of pre-schoolers. They were confused, they had never seen these kids before, but it seemed as though Robin knew them. Well, Robin, Batgirl and Wally seeing as the two let out groans as soon as they heard the name Robin shouted into the vents. However, the person wasn't coming down.

It took a heavy huff and a stern 'Jason!' from Robin before they heard a groan from above and then a body came down feet first. A boy of around ten leapt down into a crouch bouncing back upright. He had a rebellious look on his face as he glared at Robin.

Robin moved forward, shoving the boy in his arms to the nearest teammate, which unfortunately was Superboy. Conner looked down the kid in surprise. The child had caught sight of the logo on his chest and was staring at it in awe moving his gaze back and forth from his face to his chest. A blush crept up his face as he buried it into Conner's shoulder. The girl had moved away from her place and was now next to Batgirl gripping her leg.

The two boys were now standing face to face and the tension between them could be cut by a knife. Batgirl was distracted from the drama making sure that the baby in her arms didn't start a fuss again, but most of the Team were still confused.

"What were you thinking bringing them here. You know you're not allowed to come here at all!" Robin shouted at the boy, the Team jumped a little the raised voice of their youngest member was unexpected.

"Well it's not fair! You always get to have fun while the rest of us are left at the house! Plus, I have to babysit them!" The other boy whined "Besides, it's not as if I would have been caught." He mumbled to himself.

"Jay, the three of you were humming the Mission Impossible theme. What part of that say not caught?" Robin asked, fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose.

Jason mumbled to himself, which served only to irritate Robin further as he took a deep breath to continue arguing when Wally zipped by.

"Ok, Robin, no need to get mad. They're just kids –"

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Jason exclaimed interrupting Wally mid sentence, his glare now trained on the speedster.

"Hey, aren't you –" Artemis said butting in before Kid Flash could say something stupid.

"What!"

"I was just trying to ask a question yeesh, no need to be so hostile."

"Back off Blondie!"

"Why you little!" She said moving forward anger pouring off her in waves as M'gann quickly grabbed her preventing her from hurting a kid.

"Now now Artemis, I'm sure he didn't mean that."

"I meant every word." Jason sneered.

Unnoticed by everyone, Kaldur was observing the scene in front of him. He had sheathed his weapons when he deemed the intruders to be non-hostile which he gathered when he saw who had come out of the vents.

It was interesting to see how their youngest member handled being the oldest. He was obviously used to it, and he could see the marks of a good leader in Robin, the only problem he had was that the other children were either were too young to really understand and follow his leadership and the other was too stubborn and brash. He turned back to the events before him only to see Robin cuff the back of Jason's head only to receive a glare in response.

"Hey Boy Wonder, I have to get back to patrol, this was great and all, but next time try to keep me out of this." Batgirl said shoving the little bundle of joy into his arms.

"Oh, alright. Thanks Batgirl, I'll see you later then!"

"See ya!" She waved back at him.

"Uh Robin."

"Yes Conner"

"What exactly am I supposed to do with him?" He asked gesturing to the boy in his arms who was now looking up at him in something akin to hero worship.

"Aww, look at that, they look cute don't they?" Robin said to the girl standing by his side.

She looked up at him solemnly before shifting her gaze to the Kryptonian holding her brother. After subjecting them to her intense gaze, she looked back up to her oldest brother and decisively nodded prompting a laugh from him.

"Well, you see," Robin started once again his attention on Conner, "he might have a slight crush on Superman," at this Superboy tensed, "which, by the way B is so not happy about, but I told him about you some time ago and I think he might have developed a crush on you now." He managed to say before a block held in chubby hands was smashed into his face.

The baby in his arms babbled angrily waving around the block in a manner that made everyone else nervous as Robin tried to placate him.

"Ok, ok, I'm paying attention to you now." He said before sighing deeply.

To his side, the child held in Conner's arms started giggling at the miniscule blush that was creeping up Superboy's face. The girl was tugging on Robin's pants and Jason, well, Jason was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Alright, kids time to go home!" He said firmly. "Jason!" he said trying to get the attention of his younger brother "Jason Jasooon, Jay Jay Jay Jay Jaybird!"

The rest of the team looked on amused as their youngest member slowly started getting to the younger boy. First, the tensed jaw, then the clenching and the grinding, until finally, his eye started twitiching and he burst.

"What! What do you want!"

"Grab the other one for me, we're going home." Robin said normally.

Jason grumbles before snatching the boy from Conner's arms. The boy yelps and pouts up at the older boy.

"You hear that kid? He called you 'the other one'. What a douche, I'm your favourite person now right." Jason said walking over to the panel and automatically typing in the coordinates to Gotham.

Robin let out a strangled sound of protest but the two of them had already disappeared into the Zeta tube the younger of the two nodding in agreement.

"Sorry about that guys."

"What exactly happened?" M'gann asked.

"Well, those were just some kids I babysit, I gotta go now, need to get these two home before Batman finds out and kills me. Bye!" He explained sunnily leaping into the Zeta tube before they could ask for any more explanations.

Wally ran out of the kitchen his arm loaded with food.

"Aww they left already? Ah well, I gotta go home too anyway, Aunt Iris is expecting me."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it! Robin babysits?" Artemis interrupted his escape.

"Uh yeah, he's gotta earn his allowance one way or another right?" Wally said as he sped up typing his coordinated into the Zeta tube and running through.

"Ugh! That – that- aarg! I had more questions!" She exclaimed.

The rest of the Team dispersed; going home to their beds to ponder on the mystery of the Boy Wonder, unknown to them, the Batman was waiting for his wayward children back in the Batcave.

"Well kids, where have you been?" Bruce asked, his hood pulled off.

"It was all Jason's fault! They followed me to the cave!" Dick jumped in before anyone else could give their version of the events.

Jason gasped.

"You traitor!"

Bruce got up from his chair taking Damian from Dick.

"Come on, it doesn't matter whose fault it is, I'm just glad you're all alright. Doesn't mean you won't be grounded though."

"What? But I didn't do anything!" Dick whined.

"You left them at home alone without a babysitter."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Jason argued.

And so they quarrelled up the stairs into the manor where the younger children were put to bed and the older two finished off their homework grumbling the whole way.


End file.
